


didn't just kiss her

by Ariesgirl666



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Internalized Homophobia, Pre-Canon, bisexual Hayden McClaine, closeted Madison Montgomery, i wrote this literally a minute ago, lesbian Madison Montgomery, light angsting, mention of drug use, no actual smut but some kissing and getting naked, not graphic smut, they're both in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: “I’m not into girls,” Madison says.“Okay,” says Hayden. She doesn’t look convinced.“I’m not,” Madison insists.Hayden gives her a half-pitying look. “If that’s true, Madison, what are you doing in bed with me?”This is how i'm dealing with the season eight wait. title's from a song with the same title.rated T for mentions of drug use, college parties, implied self-hate, implied addiction problems, and some nudity.





	didn't just kiss her

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before season one and season three -Madison's still in college, and Hayden hasn't met Ben yet.

“I’m not into girls,” Madison says.

“Okay,” says Hayden. She doesn’t look convinced.

“I’m _not_ ,” Madison insists.

Hayden gives her a half-pitying look. “If that’s true, Madison, what are you doing in bed with me?”

Usually Madison would say she was just totally blitzed, but she remembers the previous evening in painstaking detail.

_“Hey. That psycho over there put something in your drink.”_

_She turned. The girl who’d warned her was kinda plain-looking, but damn if she didn’t know how to apply makeup. Thick winged eyeliner made her smokey eye look captivating, and her red slip dress may have been off-the-rack Ralph Lauren but it fit her so well Madison almost didn’t notice she was wearing cheap enamel hoop earrings in her curled hair. The girl lingered, as if she was waiting for something._

_“Thanks,” Madison said. “You can go now.”_  
_The girl laughed. “Who are you again?”_  
_“I’m a celebrity, you dumb bitch,” Madison lashed out, and Hayden only raised one eyebrow. “My mistake. I’m Hayden.”_  
_“Madison Montgomery,” Madison tossed back, trying to regain her composure. Hayden was obnoxiously tall, and when Madison glanced down to check, the other girl was only wearing black ballet flats. Madison shifted in her thigh high three inch stiletto boots uncomfortably._

_…._

_“Tell me to stop,” Hayden breathed into her mouth, her hands on Madison’s hips and her back against the wall. “Hurry up!” Madison snapped, unzipping her own black leather skirt. Hayden looked startled. “I was trying to be romantic.”  
“Romance is just something guys use to get me into bed,” Madison sneered, and Hayden almost looked -what, sad? sympathetic? -before Madison pulled her down and kissed her again._

_…._

_“I’m not gay,” Madison insisted as she kicked off her thigh-high boots, back in her apartment. Hayden tied her hair back with a scrunchie -who the fuck carries those around anymore?? -“Sure you’re not, princess.”_  
_Madison glared as she kicked off her sheer stockings, and maybe it was the alcohol or lack thereof, but she didn’t look as intimidating as usual._  
_“You sure you want to do this?” Hayden asked, as if she would actually stop if Madison told her to._

_Madison sighed and lay back on her bed, hands awkwardly folded over her bare stomach, her shirt lying forgotten with Hayden’s flats and her thigh-highs. “If you ask me that one more time -”_

_“Fine, fine,” Hayden mumbled, and pressed her face between Madison’s thighs._

 

Madison thought she’d screamed, but she decides to not remember that part as best she can. The traitorous warm feeling bubbling up inside her says otherwise, but Madison ignores it. Hayden’s already brushing her teeth with Madison’s toothbrush. When Madison catches her eye in the mirror to glare, Hayden winks.

“You’re an entitled little bitch, aren’t you?” Madison spits. At some point she’d gotten fully naked, and now she slides out of bed to put on a black t-shirt and some underwear.  
Hayden laughs and spits out toothpaste. “Look who’s talking. You don’t own any paper, so I texted my number to you.”

Madison puts one hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow -she’s killed men with less. “You think I ever want to see you again?”

“If you need to scratch that, you know, heterosexual itch, sure,” Hayden says, smiling as she tugs her flats on. “Bye, Madison Montgomery.”  
She doesn’t kiss Madison goodbye not like she was expecting it what the fuck Madison and closes the door on her way out.

Madison sits on the bed. “Fuck me,” she says, head in her hands. “Fuck this.” She grabs her half-empty bag of crack from behind the sink and drowns out her feelings.

 

 

She texts Hayden McClaine seven months later: _i’m feeling like something stupid and heterosexual. you in?_

and Madison tries not to angst over every minute ticking by without an answer. Hayden finally texts back - _I’m in love. Trying to keep my wedding dress white as possible. Sorry, princess. -xo_


End file.
